TotalLunar Eclipse
I am Maeglin Eledhwen Súrion House Eclipse, or as said in the native tongue TotalLunar Eclipse. I am an Ithillian Elf, or Night Elf, better known as Moon Elves... however the stories of that great lost civilization evolved into classifying my kind. My father was Admiral Mahtan Súrion House Eclipse of Her Majesty's Naval Fleet, my mother... I know not. She was a member of House Blood Red Moon, beyond that if I have siblings or family there is nothing more to say Im afraid to report. I was born during a blood moon in the Immortal Myst Mountains of Ithill, moon goddess. Of my family lineage, my people or their way of life I know very little. For unknown reasons my father left his native elven lands taking his infant son with him traveling to the foreign lands of Canada. Why he left is still a mystery even after his demise. Many questions were unanswered and will remain such. My earliest memories in life was my father cutting his ears off to blend in with the humans he worked with and covering my protruding ears with hats. Being a mythical creature among a suspicious kind was difficult and it was the only way to adapt or be shunned and disrespected. There in lies what eventually killed my father. Our ears are not just an evolution of my species but they are an ethereal receptor to that which grants us our immortality, in the case of my kind... its the moon. Moonless nights are quite painful, something I found out as I aged unknowing of why I would be sick every moon cycle. My father enlisted himself into the naval fleet and after many years in service he gained the rank of Admiral of her Majesty's naval fleet. It allowed for me to travel greatly which kept me safe as my unnatural appearance and magic became more pronounced through my adolesence drawing unwanted attention to myself. My father eventually married the widow, Lady Isabelle House McAllister who had two children of her own: Gunnar McAllister and Christine McAllister. Christine and I formed a strong friendship through the more trying time of my life. I was an elf in the land of humans, my father kept my origins hidden from me. Gunnar left the home to explore the lands, to seek riches or his place in society. While traveling through the Calgary regions our parents contracted yellow fever on an expedition. They died shortly thereafter leaving myself and Christine to fend for ourselves. I took odd jobs wherever I could until we or I should say more specifically I myself was ran out of town. I made enough to buy my sister a train ticket taking her as far south as she could go with hopes we would later meet. The story of Lunar heads south from there in more ways than direction. I learned the very worst in humanity, learned to fight against other beings non human for the enjoyment of mortal man for scraps of food and coin. It was once said that the nature of male moon elves is to sit and telepathically communicate in a silent commune exchanging knowlege praying to Ithill. But I did not grow up as an elf, but as a human. Such a power should never be used in rage lest you unleash the demon within. There is a decimated city to the north, many legends are associated with it. A monster came and lay waste to everything in its wake... let us just leave that story there shall we? Working in the cirucs as a side show exhibit I came across an odd advert, 'Seeking non human test subject for experimentation.' That is when I met Tensai Hilra, house unknown and nay should I even question. The short woman merely asked a single question, did I tolerate pain? For a stable job I could tolerate being trampled by horses. During the daylight hours she worked in masonry and construction, an oddity for a female but apparently she was quite a master at building. At night I assisted her with her lab experimentation which got us kicked out of a few cities due to her usually blowing something up or setting fields or forests on fire, leveling a mountain, creating copies of herself and annoying everyone, or giving 'life' to the outhouses... and I thought I was destructive. During my apprenticeship with her I leanred the one vocation that would follow me and create my mark of distinction in the world, building. It was then during our exodus from another city where she caused some buildigns to melt I recieved a missive from Christine. She had found stable work and even afforded herself a house in a small town in the unchartered lands of Steelhead. Having nowhere to go due to us being relocated by mobs we decided to make our way to Steelhead City. We set up shop and earned our keep updating the older crumbling buildings. Through the years we developed a kinship to the land and learned its workings and eventually we were appointed managers of the city itself. From there the city flourished, the lands to the north were acquired, then the south, and now to the east. I maintain my carrer as builder, manager and now husband to the infamous Tensai. I devote my time to my city and her people. My past remains a mystery to me, perhaps some day I will find out more about my people. For now I take solace in what I do and whom I serve. And this is my story, - TotalLunar Eclipse - Steelhead Estates Manager CoOwner and Manager of Steelhead Estates Category:People